Home For The Holidays
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Mitchie Torres-Gray is alone on Christmas Eve while her husband, Shane Gray, is in Iraq. But then what, or who, is in the large package next to the tree?


**a/n: Merry Christmas, that's all I can say.**

HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS

Mitchie Torres-Gray sat down in front of the fireplace, decorated with mistletoe and tinsel, at exactly 11:52 pm on Christmas Eve. Eight minutes before Christmas. Alone.

She sighed as she gently caressed the bump on her abdomen, smiling as she remembered that she wasn't truly alone, but frowning because her husband wasn't with her at that moment.

Shane Gray had been deployed to Iraq four months prior and there was no way Mitchie could get contact of him. Therefore he had no idea that he was going to be a daddy.

Mitchie sighed in frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, her being alone and pregnant on Christmas, while Shane was doing who knows what in Iraq.

It wasn't fair, she was alone and her husband was in danger while that Obama idiot was probably feasting with his brat children and snotty wife. Some president he was.

A knock came from the door. Mitchie looked at the clock.

11:53

Who would come knocking on someone's door at this hour on Christmas Eve? Fear caused her hands to shake and she slowly opened the door, but not all the way. Her eyebrows raised in pure confusion. A small, plump man in a delivery uniform was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Good evening, ma'am. Have a package here for you. I just need you to sign this."

Mitchie signed the paper he handed her and let him drop the box off in the living room. "Do you know who it's from, sir?"

He smiled innocently. "Nope. Just that you are supposed to open it as soon as I leave."

"Um, okay. Have a good Christmas."

"You too, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Mitchie closed the front door, making sure to lock it, then headed back over to the quite large box. She pursed her lips and started opening the top flap. Then she proceeded to take the tissue paper out.

She was starting to get frustrated as the floor started to disappear underneath the paper. Finally, she felt something different. Familiar, actually. "What the-?"

"Merry Christmas!"

Mitchie screamed and fell onto the couch, clutching her chest. "What the he-Shane!" She got back up and hugged him, making sure to smack his head in the process. "Don't scare me like that. You could've just walked through the door."

Shane smiled, something that Mitchie had been longing to see. "Oh come on, babe. We haven't seen each other for four months. I wanted to make it special."

"Yes, well you've always been out there. Now come here."

Shane smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. As they pulled away and grinned cheekily at each other, Mitchie glanced at the clock.

11:56

Four more minutes and then it would be perfect.

"Who helped you put the tree up?"

"Nate and Jason."

"I'll have to thank them."

"Shane?"

"Yes, honey?"

"When are you going to come back? Permanently?"

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you, but I guess right now's okay…Mitch, I'm done. I'm coming home."

Mitchie smiled brightly and squealed, hugging him. "Shane, that's perfect!" She glanced at the clock.

11:59

One more minute.

She kissed his cheek. "That's perfect because I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

Mitchie reflected Shane's smirk and placed his hand on her stomach, stating, "We're having a baby."

12:00

Christmas Morning.

Shane smiled and tears gathered in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, completely serious. Can't you feel the bump?"

He let out a nervous laugh and got more comfortable with feeling where their child was. "You do…you…have a baby bump. Mitch, you're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope. I'm being completely serious. Merry Christmas, Shane."

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie."

After they kissed for a long while, Shane bent down and smiled at Mitchie's slightly protruded stomach. "Merry Christmas to you too, squirt."

* * *

**a/n: loved writing this! And congrats to Kevin and Danielle Jonas! I just can't believe Kevin is married, seems like yesterday I saw him at the Hannah Montana concert with an afro looking thing. Review please!**


End file.
